


I Miss You

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Petunia whimpered and laid down on the couch, resting her head in his lap. “I know honey, I miss him too.” Michael said, rubbing her ears gently.OrLuke’s gone and it’s Michael’s first Christmas without him





	I Miss You

Michael took another sip of his drink, sighing as he looked over at the clock. “One more hour,” he murmured. Petunia whimpered and laid down on the couch, resting her head in his lap. “I know honey, I miss him too.” Michael said, rubbing her ears gently. He took another sip, too much whiskey to coke but he didn’t care. He felt numb. He hated himself for needing the alcohol, since it was the reason Luke was gone. They’d been driving to meet at their favourite restaurant, Luke coming from the house and Michael from the studio. But Luke hadn’t shown. Michael had been heading home upset when he got the call: Luke had been in an accident and hadn’t survived. The other driver had been drunk and hadn’t been injured, at least he wasn’t until Michael found him and broke his nose. What followed had been the worse two weeks of his life. And now it was Christmas Eve, 15 minutes away from Christmas Day, and Michael had spent the last two hours drinking and trying to forget that he’d be going home this year without Luke; he wouldn’t be holding him on the plane when the turbulence scared him, holding his hand when they walked through the airport, kissing him under the mistletoe at his parents house. Instead he’d be spending the day alone, cuddling Petunia and wishing, not for the first time, that he’d been in the car with Luke. The clock chimed midnight, and he stood up and walked to the window. He could see the North Star, and he held two fingers to his lips and raised a kiss to the sky. “Merry Christmas baby. I love you.”


End file.
